One of the Boys
by intensityENSUES
Summary: She wanted to be one of the girls, pretty in pearls. Not one of the boys.


**A/N:** Yayyy Katy Perry! I love her music, so I decided to write. I realised I haven't updated Sunny with a chance in a while, because I'm working on that right now. I haven't updated that's how I know since summer, and that is totally because...I forgot. :P

This story's dedicated to **.my .beautiful. rescue. xx** (sorry for the spaces, FF is being a punk) for getting both songs right in _Spontaneity_. KUDOS! :D

* * *

Mitchie Torres trudged into her home, her baseball cleats muddy with a good day's worth of playing baseball with her best friends.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called out into her seemingly quiet house. Connie Torres frowned at the appearance of her only daughter, who she might as well call a son. Mitchie's hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, covered by a muddy baseball cap. Her red baseball t-shirt was filthy, and barely showed her form at all. Her baggy jeans were tracked with mud, after a long game with Shane, Nate and Jason.

"Michelle Torres!" Mitchie groaned.

"Mitchie, Mom. Call me Mitchie."

"All right, _Mitchie_. Put your cleats outside, don't get any mud anywhere. What happened to you wanting to start ballet, Michelle? You could pass as a teenage boy out in public!" Connie asked, concerned about her daughter.

"I started guitar instead." Mitchie said as she left her cleats outside the door and ran upstairs to shower. As she exited the shower, she remembered that Shane was coming over to watch a movie later that night. Mitchie put on a pair of basketball shorts and an old T-shirt before returning downstairs.

"Hey, Mom? Shane is coming over tonight and we're going to watch Resident Evil." Connie Torres wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"_Resident Evil?!_" Connie exclaimed, clearly disgusted. "If you're going to have a date, why not a good date movie, like A Walk to Remember?" Mitchie groaned again.

"I'm not DATING Shane, Mom!" Mitchie rolled her eyes, even though her heart was saying quite the opposite. "I'm just one of the guys to him." Mitchie inwardly wished she wasn't. The doorbell rang and Mitchie went to go answer it.

"Sup, foo?" Shane said, standing there on the porch of the Torres house.

"Nothing much. My mom's making spaghetti if you want to stay for dinner." Shane politely agreed, and the two teens plopped into the family room to watch the movie.

Throughout the whole movie, Mitchie and Shane made fun of everything, whether it be the zombie's or the clothes, or just random things that came up through conversation. They goofed off, by chugging soda and burping the alphabet, and tossing popcorn into each other's mouths. The mood got tense when the movie ended and Shane looked to the floor. "I have something important to tell you." He muttered.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked throwing popcorn into his hair.

"I'm going to Europe for the rest summer." Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"The rest of the summer?! Shane! Summer just started! What am I going to do? Who am I going to do anything with?" Mitchie asked, aggravated.

"Nate and Jason are going with me."

"WHAT THE HELL!? Man, well. My summer's just going to suck, now isn't it?" Mitchie sulked in the corner of the couch. "Well, I guess have fun."

"Don't change too much while I'm gone." He said punching Mitchie lightly on the shoulder.

"I'll try not to. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Mitchie glared at Shane. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.

"Whatever. It's cool. I guess I'll see you at school?"

"I guess." Shane shrugged. "I better get going. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"I'll see you later, Shane." Mitchie walked Shane out, and watched as he drove his old pick-up truck down the street.

_Don't change too much while I'm gone._

Changing, was exactly what Mitchie Torres was going to do.

…

Mitchie paced around the room, unsure of who to call, or who to talk to about her situation. She paced around again, thinking and wondering.

_Who can teach me how to be a girl? How am I going to pull this off?_ Mitchie groaned when her cell phone started vibrating. She picked up the phone and the message flashed across the screen. **1 New Message from Caitlyn**_**. **_Mitchie slapped her forehead in stupidity. _Duh! Nate's girlfriend!_

Despite her boyish personality and looks, Caitlyn and Mitchie have become good friends, hanging out together when the boys would talk, doing their own thing.

**Been bored since Nate and the boys left. Wanna hang out?**

Mitchie quickly texted back her response to Caitlyn.

**I have a big dilemma. Come to my house ASAP. **

Mitchie opened her closet to see if maybe she can find anything that could help her issue. All she was greeted with was baseball T-shirts, basketball shorts, and baggy jeans. She groaned. Mitchie began throwing all her T-shirts on her bed deciding none of the clothes she had would be suitable for flaunting herself to Shane Grey.

"Woah, what hurricane blew up in here?" Caitlyn said as she saw Mitchie throwing numerous clothing items on her bed.

"Caitlyn, I need your help." Mitchie said, exasperated.

"Clearly. Do you need help cleaning your closet?"

"No, I need help updating it." Mitchie sighed.

"Like…shopping? WOAH. HOLD ON. THE UNIVERSE JUST CAVED IN. CALL CNN! MITCHIE TORRES WANTS TO GO SHOPPING!" Mitchie groaned.

"Caitlyn, seriously. Can you like hear me out for like, three minutes?!" Mitchie pulled her ponytail out in frustration, shaking her long hair out. Caitlyn nodded. "Recently me and Shane have been hanging out more, and I really like spending time with him, but as the story goes, you can't just be friends with a guy! I want him to stop looking at me like one of the boys. I want him to notice me, like as girl friend material." Caitlyn nodded and listened carefully.

"Well. Glad to know that someone learned she had feelings for a fellow sweaty boy." Mitchie rolled her eyes again. "I'd be glad to help you. You have three months until he comes back, correct?"

"Right-o."

"Well, we got a lot of stuff to do. Let's go Michelle Torres. Let's get cracking."

…

Michelle Torres walked through the halls of her high school, laughing with Caitlyn about their antics over the summer. Michelle's long brown hair was slightly curled, and bouncing as she walked, gaining stares from boys as she chattered with her best friend. Her tight purple baseball t-shirt (Caitlyn decided they could save money and just tailor her old shirts) stopped at the edge of her Bermuda shorts which showed of her curves. Her face was free of any blemishes, and eyes enhanced by eyeliner, and eyeshadow.

"I feel like a total idiot, Caitlyn." Michelle said stopping at their lockers. Someone behind them wolf whistled at her.

"No, you're getting the attention you deserve. I told you, you're much more attractive than what you think you are." Caitlyn said grabbing her French book.

"Where is he? Where are they?" Michelle asked impatiently, bouncing on the heels of her pink converse. Caitlyn turned around and faced the front of the school.

"They're coming." Michelle whipped her head around and stared as Shane walked towards their lockers, which was conveniently next to the girls'. Michelle couldn't help but notice how Shane was taller, much more handsome than when he left. He obviously had been out in the sun while they were gone, as they all had got tanner. Caitlyn ran to Nate and greeted him after three months of not seeing each other.

"Hey Caity! I missed you." He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Nate, Shane, and Jason all walked up slowly to Michelle. Shane was eyeing her, definitely liking what he saw.

"I shouldn't need to. You guys know her." Caitlyn said standing next to her. Michelle blushed again, and giggled. "Guys, this is Michelle Torres."

All three jaws dropped. "MITCHIE?!" She blushed again. Caitlyn whispered in her ear, "I told you."

Shane was the first to speak. "What happened to not changing too much?"

"I said I would try. I tried. It didn't work." Michelle smiled, feeling confident, and walking away towards her French class, swaying her hips as she walked. Nate and Jason looked at Shane, who was just staring at Michelle as she walked away.

"Shane, close your mouth. Flies might fly in." Caitlyn pushed Shane's jaw up and kissed Nate goodbye as she followed Michelle to French.

…

"My god she's freaking _gorgeous_." Shane said landing his face on his desk. "What happened?!"

Nate and Jason both looked at each other. "She changed?" They both said at the same time.

They boys were in algebra where Jason (who wasn't the brightest of the bunch and had to take a lower math class), Shane, and Nate (who was incredibly smart and had to take a higher math class), all had the same class together. They were talking about Mitchie, and were wondering why Shane was all the sudden so crazy about Mitchie.

"I was always had fun when Mitchie was around. I always knew she was pretty, but _damn._" Nate and Jason groaned, as he went on AGAIN about Mitchie, for the 5th time in three minutes. A couple of boys walked in the class, going to their seats.

"Hey, have you seen Torres lately? Man, that girl has gotten hella fine over the summer." Shane listened to these guys talk about Mitchie like she was a piece of meat. He clenched his fists together.

"Damn, I knew she was good at basketball, but I didn't know she had a nice pair of legs on her as well. Where's she been hiding it?" _Breathe, Shane. Control yourself, _Shane thought.

"Man, can't wait to land that in my bed." Shane whipped around and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you say about Mitchie?" Nate and Jason stopped their math warm-up and rushed by Shane's side, attempting to calm him down. The poor guy stuttered. "It doesn't matter now. Because you will not touch her. You will not speak to her, or about her. You will not even _think_ about her, or your ass is grass. You hear me?" The innocent teen whimpered and Shane put the guy down back in his seat. Nate rushed back to his backpack and texted Caitlyn.

**Shane's being overprotective of Mitchie. They need to talk.**

…

Caitlyn and Michelle were chatting about their summer in French, when one of the basketball guys came and sat on top of Michelle's desk.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. You new here?" The guy, Ryan Austin, said to Michelle, attempting to hit on her. "If you didn't know, I'm on the basketball team, and I have a killer jump shot."

She rolled her eyes. "I clearly remember BEATING you at one on one last year, Austin. Don't even show off, because you got beat by a GIRL." Ryan's ego clearly deflated, and then his eyes narrowed, staring at Michelle.

"Oh my god, Torres?! What happened?! You got hot over the summer!" Michelle glanced over at Caitlyn, who was busy texting.

"I was always hot, Austin. I just never showed it. Now get your greasy ass off my desk." Mitchelle groaned and grabbed her cell phone and texted Shane, but saw that she already had a text from him.

**I need to know what's going on. Meet me in the practice rooms at lunch.**

…

Michelle walked down the music hallway, where she heard a piano playing and assumed it was Shane, and she assumed correctly. She opened the door, and Shane stared at her, forgetting how beautiful she looked to him. She blushed at Shane's reaction.

"What do you need to know, Shane?" Shane could not take it. She was gorgeous. She was beautiful. She was his _best friend_.

"When did this happen? Why?" Shane asked, sitting on the piano bench, Mitchie leaning on the door frame.

"Obviously it happened over the summer. It happened because…I wanted it to. I needed a change." Michelle stood up and sat next to Shane on the piano bench. "I was tired of you treating me like one of the boys. I wanted to be beautiful, I wanted to be like how Nate and Caitlyn were. She got to be boyish, while having a boyfriend. I wanted that." Shane looked at her. He thought back to when Michelle was Mitchie. He thought back to how she would play Halo with them in her basketball shorts and her hair tucked under the cap, and how he thought her boyishness was attractive. Shane always thought she was girlfriend material, he was just afraid to show it. "But now I'm not so sure I like this, because it doesn't matter. The one boy I wanted to impress doesn't like how I am now." Mitchie stood up, walking out, but Shane grabbed her hand.

"I always thought you were beautiful. You don't need any of this. You don't need to be called Michelle to be beautiful. You don't need make up. You don't need to curl your hair." Mitchie stopped moving and turned back to him. Shane pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm not complaining though. You look downright sexy." Mitchie pulled away and blushed, and tried to leave again. "Mitchie, I know you changed for me. You think that I don't like how you are now, but I love it. I just don't think it's you. I like you, not this person you're making yourself to be."

Mitchie looked up, her eyes tearing, and her mascara running down her face. "You liked me before I changed?" Shane nodded.

"I loved that you were so comfortable around us. I always had feelings for you, I just don't show it that well. Once everyone else started noticing you Mitch, I got so defensive over you. I didn't want anyone else to have you. I still don't." He wiped Mitchie's tears off her face. "I want you as mine." Mitchie smiled and threw her arms around Shane's neck, hugging him tightly. She pulled away from him and they stared at each other face to face. Shane looked into her soft brown eyes, and she stared into his, and he kissed her.

"Definitely not one of the boys." Mitchie laughed at Shane's comment, and kissed him again.

"Would you like to come to my house after school to play Halo, and have dinner?" Shane asked her.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Shane laughed at Mitchie.

"Maybe I am." Mitchie kissed Shane, loving the feeling of being able to do so.

"I would love to come over to your house, and blow up aliens with you for our first date."


End file.
